The invention relates to antimicrobial and antiviral compositions in powder or solution form containing oxidizing materials. The materials are made by reacting cooperating ingredients at controlled proportions to form an oxidant suitable for use in food applications. The oxidizing species of the invention is an in situ generated oxidant stable for limited periods, typically less than a few days, and is created from powdered materials added to an aqueous rinse or wash solution.
Peroxygen sanitizers and halogen sanitizers are known. Peroxygen sanitizers include compounds such as hydrogen peroxide, percarboxylic acids, percarbonates, perborates, etc. These materials are relatively well characterized and understood and are commonly used in a variety of end uses. Halogen sanitizers include compounds such as hypochlorite (HOCl), chlorine dioxide (ClO2), perchlorate (HClO4), perbromate (HBrO4), and others. These materials also have relatively well characterized compositions and properties. Halide and quaternary ammonium base sanitizers are also known. These materials are generally not considered oxidizing materials but provide limited sanitizing properties to materials. One type of halogen based sanitizers are sanitizers that can contain species such as I3xe2x88x921, IBrClxe2x88x921, and other similar species. Representative examples of such materials are described in Rembaum et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,336; Rembaum et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,476; Hollis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,590; Hollis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,078 and Dammann, European Patent Application No. 156646. These references teach isolated quaternary ammonium poly halides based on synthetic polymeric ionene (known in the industry as polymeric quats), epi-amine, and cationic acrylamide polymer resins (containing 2 or more cationic groups) precipitated with polyhalogens. Similarly, Corby, U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,513; Corby, U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,164; and Corby, U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,047 describe mixed polyhalide salts limited to 4 halogens with a maximum of one iodine or bromine atom per complex. Also, Kramer et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,941,989 and 5,620,527 teach the use of antimicrobial compositions made of alkaline per-salts of quaternary ammonium compounds and hydroperoxide anions at pH""s of greater than 9.5. No polyhalide counterions are utilized.
None of the aforementioned references teach the use of in-situ, labile antimicrobial compositions generated via halide salts and oxidants; especially peroxygen oxidants. All of these examples deal with stable, isolated antimicrobials that would remain in the application environment (e.g., food surface) indefinitely. Lastly, Wright et al., PCT Application No. WO 94/00548 teaches non-halogen containing quaternary ammonium compounds which are used with peracids, preferably peracetic acid. This disclosure indicates that the peracid material is activated by the presence of the quat.
Ideally, an antimicrobial agent or compound used in treating food, food preparation surfaces and utensils should have several important properties in addition to its antimicrobial efficacy. It is important that the compound or agent leave no residual antimicrobial activity. Residual activity implies the presence of a film of antimicrobial material which will continue to have antimicrobial effect and which may require further rinsing of the food product, food preparation surface, or utensils. The antimicrobial agent preferably should also be odor free to prevent transfer of undesirable odors onto the food. The antimicrobial agent should also be composed of food additive materials, or indirect or secondary direct food additive materials, which will not affect the food if contamination occurs, nor affect humans should incidental ingestion result. Further, the antimicrobial agent should preferably be composed of naturally occurring or innocuous ingredients which are chemically compatible with the environment and cause no concerns for toxic residues within the water.
The use of antimicrobial agents in the control of microorganisms is well known for various applications. For example, Grosse Bowing et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,051,058 and 4,051,059 used peracetic acid as a food grade sanitizer in a variety of applications. Further, Greenspan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,640, teaches the use of a peracetic acid composition including 500 ppm or more of peracetic acid for the treatment of various fruit and vegetable compositions in a spray applicator. In the past transport and process water apparatuses have generally been treated with sodium hypochlorite and chlorine dioxide. While these materials are effective in preventing the unwanted growth of microorganisms, their use rate is very high, since they tend to be rapidly consumed by the high organic load. Further, these materials decompose, producing byproducts such as chlorites and chlorates. Hypochlorite decomposes to produce trichloromethanes which may be toxic at very low concentrations. Lastly, chlorine dioxide itself is a toxic gas.
Iodophor antimicrobial agents have also been used for various antimicrobial applications. However, iodophor compounds tend to decompose or may be lost by evaporation when used in an aqueous medium. Consequently, long-term activity requires a very high iodophor concentration.
As a result, a need exists in the food processing industry to provide antimicrobial efficacy without the toxicity problems of the past.
We have discovered a surprising effect resulting from the combination of a source of quaternary or protonizable nitrogen, an oxidant, and a halide source. More specifically, we have found that an oxidizing species is created from this combination. Since reaction is almost immediate, it is possible for aqueous or non-aqueous sanitizing processes to prepare a use solution that is available for use immediately after mixing; however, the activity is lost after a few days with reversion to harmless halide salts. It is also possible to produce solid sanitizing substrates that have residual antimicrobial and antiviral effectiveness; such as air filters or on air filters, as food packaging or plastic or cutting board additives. This oxidizing species is effective in reducing microbial and viral populations on foods, food surfaces, food wash and process waters, and food preparation surfaces and equipment as a wash liquid. This oxidizing species is also effective, by itself or mixed with other adjuvants, in reducing microbial and viral populations in other food preparation adjuncts such as in or on: air and liquid filtration equipment or filtering agents, belt sprays for food transport lines, boot and hand-wash dip-pans, food storage facilities and anti-spoilage air circulation systems, aseptic packaging sanitizing, food refrigeration and cooler cleaners and sanitizers, warewashing sanitizing, blancher cleaning and sanitizing, food packaging materials, cutting board additives, third-sink sanitizing, beverage chillers and warmers, meat chilling or scalding waters, sanitizing gels, food processing antimicrobial garment sprays, and non-to-low-aqueous food preparation lubricants, oils, and rinse additives. The oxidizing species is also effective for use in animal quarters, in animal feeds, on animal carcasses; reducing human pathogenic microbes, opportunistic or pathogenic microbes on eggs, and also in treating skin diseases on animals and mammals, or those which spread via transfer to air or surface substrates, such as disease from fungi, bacteria and viruses.
Accordingly, the invention resides in an antimicrobial and antiviral composition including in powder, liquid, gel, aerosol, or solid form: a) a source, preferably a natural one, of a quaternary or protonizable nitrogen compound; (b) an oxidant, preferably a peroxygen compound; (c) a halide source; and optionally (d) a food grade source of acidity; wherein for each part by weight of the halide source there is about 0.1 to 30 parts by weight of the nitrogen compound, about 0.1 to 40 parts by weight of the oxidant compound and about 0 to 80 parts by weight of the acidity source, and wherein a corresponding aqueous use solution of the composition has a pH of about 9 or less.
The invention further resides in a mixable, at the point of use, of a two-part liquid concentrate antimicrobial or antiviral composition suitable for treating foods, food surfaces, food wash and process waters, e.g. as above described; said composition containing in one part: (a) about 0.1 to 80 wt %, preferably about 1 to 15 wt %, of a source of a quaternary or protonizable nitrogen compound, preferably a natural source; (b) about 0.1 to 75 wt %, preferably about 1 to 20 wt % of a peroxygen compound; optionally (c) about 0 to 70 wt %, preferably about 5 to 25 wt %, of a food grade acidity source; and (d) the balance being water; and in the second part: (e) about 0.1 to 80 wt %, preferably about 1 to 15 wt %, of a halide source; (f) the balance being water. Food Grade inerts and surfactants may be added to either part.
Also, the invention resides in an antimicrobial and antiviral composition suitable for subsequent incorporation into solid, gel, aerosol, or non-aqueous liquid cleaning, sanitizing, or disinfecting products for treatment of surfaces. Thus, these include in powder, liquid, gel, or solid form: a) a source, preferably a natural one, of a quaternary or protonizable nitrogen compound; (b) an oxidant, preferably a peroxygen compound or oxidizing gas; (c) a halide source; and optionally (d) a food grade source of acidity; wherein for each part by weight of the halide source there is about 0.1 to 30 parts by weight of the nitrogen compound, about 0.1 to 40 parts by weight of the oxidant compound and about 0 to 80 parts by weight of the acidity source. The antimicrobial or antiviral composition is incorporated into the cleaning, disinfecting, or sanitizing substrate at a level of about 0.001 to 40 weight %.
The invention also resides in the powder antimicrobial or antiviral compositions suitable for incorporation (casting, absorbing, adsorbing, spray-drying, etc.,) into solid, elastomeric, or fibrous substrates for residual antimicrobial or antiviral effects.
The invention also resides in antimicrobial or antiviral compositions comprising a combination of (a) a quaternary or protonizable nitrogen compound, preferably a natural source, with (b) a polyhalogen-containing anion, and (c) a water-soluble or dispersible substrate.
The invention also resides in a solvent-free process for preparing the antimicrobial or antiviral complex by reaction of a solid or powdered quaternary or protonizable nitrogen compound, preferably a natural source, with halogen(s) and the optional application of heat and/or moisture vapors or chemical hydrates. It also encompasses solvent-free liquid complexes prepared by such a method.
The invention also resides in a method of washing and reducing microbial loadings on foods, food surfaces, food wash waters and food preparation surfaces and equipment by treating said foods and food surfaces with a dilute aqueous solution including about 0.1 to 400 grams per liter of water, preferably about 1 to 100 grams per liter of water, of the dissolved powder, solid, gel, aerosol, or liquid compositions defined above, or, in the alternative, by; (a) mixing the two part liquid concentrate as defined above in water to provide a dilute aqueous solution containing about 1 to 300 ml per liter of water, preferably 10 to 100 ml per liter of water of the total concentrate; and (b) treating said foods and food surfaces with the resulting dilute aqueous solution.
The invention also resides in treating food processing or transport waters with said liquid, gel, solid, or powdered compositions.
The invention additionally resides in treating food processing equipment and/or ware, (e.g. utensils, dishware, washware,)with said liquid, gel, aerosol, solid, or powdered compositions, or solutions containing these compositions.
The invention additionally resides in sanitizing third-sink rinse waters and utensils (e.g. bar glasses) with said liquid, gel, solid, or powdered compositions.
The invention additionally resides in treating animal quarters, surgical or treatment areas, in animal feeds, or animal carcasses; with said compositions.
The invention additionally resides in treating air streams with said compositions.
Moreover, the invention resides in the above defined methods of use wherein the antimicrobial or antiviral composition includes a complex of the formulae 
In the above formulae, R, Rxe2x80x2, Rxe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 are each independently H; a straight or branched, saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon chain of 1-24 carbon atoms; an alkylamidoalkylene; alkylcarboxyalkylene, hydroxyalkylene or alkoxyalkylene group having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, wherein any carbon chain may be interrupted by one or more heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, sulfur and phosphorus;
Ra is a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon, hydroxyalkyl, or alkoxyalkyl having 1-22 carbon atoms; Rb and Rc are independently H or CH3; W is a linear or branched alkylene, hydroxyalkylene or alkoxyalkylene having 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
Rd is a common moiety as part of natural amino acids, such as, for example, H, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, thioalkyl, alkyl-aryl, carbonyl, amido, alkyl-amino, and the like.
[poly-peptide] acidified+ refers to an acidified protein, and t is an integer greater than 0;
B is a non-halogen anion except hydroxyperoxy (xe2x88x92OOH); u is an integer from 0 to 1; w is an integer from 1 to 8; x and y are independently integers from 0 to 8, and z is an integer from 0 to 1.
The invention involves an oxidizing species formed from the reaction of a source, preferably natural, of quaternary or protonizable nitrogen; an oxidant which is preferably a peroxygen compound and a halide source. The reaction is preferentially carried out in water (or alternatively in a powder or solid state with water vapor or hydrating compounds present, or with an oxidizing gas passing into the powder or solid, or a non-aqueous liquid such as a food-grade mineral oil or lecithin), and for each part by weight of the halide salt there is about 0.1 to 30 parts by weight of the quaternary or protonizable nitrogen and about 0.1 to 40 parts by weight of the oxidant compound. The antimicrobial composition includes the above materials which form the oxidizing species when reacted, and optionally about 0 to 80 parts of a food grade source of acidity. When reacted, an aqueous use solution, containing an effective amount of the resultant composition, thereof should have a pH of about 9 or less.
A number of various sources of quaternary or protonizable nitrogen can be used in the compositions of the claimed invention, although natural sources are preferred. Quaternary nitrogen sources useful in the invention include such compounds as cholines, lecithins, betaines, quaternary ammonium compounds and amine oxides.
Quaternary ammonium compounds include quaternary ammonium salts of the formula 
wherein X is an anion except a hydroperoxide anion; R, Rxe2x80x2, Rxe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 are each independently a straight or branched, saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group of 1-24 carbons; alkylamidoalkylene, hydroxyalkylene, or alkoxyalkylene groups having 1-8 carbon atoms, wherein the hydrocarbon or alkylene chain may be interrupted by one or more heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, sulfur, and phosphorus.
Protonizable amine compounds include the formula 
wherein R is a straight or branched alkyl group of 1-24 carbons; Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are independently H, a straight or branched, saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group of 1-24 carbons; or R, Rxe2x80x2, and Rxe2x80x3 can each be independently alkyl-amidoalkylene, alkyl-carboxyalkylene, hydroxyalkylene, or alkoxylene groups having 1-12 carbon atoms, wherein the hydrocarbon, alkyl or alkylene chain may be interrupted by a heteroatom selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, sulfur, and phosphorus.
A nitrogen compound may also include a compound of the formula 
wherein Ra is a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon, hydroxyalkyl or alkoxyalkyl group having 1 to 22 carbon atoms, Rb and Rc are independently H or CH3; and W is a linear or branched alkylene, hydroxyalkylene or alkoxyalkylene group having 1-4 carbon atoms.
The above compounds are xe2x80x9cfood-gradexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfood-derivedxe2x80x9d or GRAS, or allowed by the Food and Drug administration as indirect, or secondary direct, food additives. Typically available and pictured below is the structure of choline. Lecithin is structurally similar in having the same trimethyl nitrogen terminal group, but the rest of the molecule is a mixed glycerol ester containing phosphorous. In fact, lecithin is also known as phosphatidyl choline. 
Additional preferred quaternary nitrogen sources include a choline, particularly a choline chloride, a choline bitartrate, an acetyl choline; or mixtures thereof. Additional preferred compounds are betaine, cetyl pyridinium chloride and, phospholipids such as the lecithins (including phosphatidyl choline.), sphingomyelin, and the cephalins. The nitrogen source may also include mixtures thereof.
The invention can also make use of protonizable nitrogen sources which are not natural quaternary compounds. Examples include proteins, amino acids, amine oxides and amines which can form acid salts and mixtures thereof. Generally, these can be characterized as: 
and
[poly-peptide]acidified+
wherein Rd is a common moiety as part of natural amino acids; e.g., H, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, thioalkyl, alkyl-aryl, carboxyl, amido, alkyl-amino, and the like; [poly-peptide]acidified+ is intended to define an acidified polypeptide, such as an acidified protein.
These include, for example, sarcosine, taurine, and glycine, which are preferred in the invention and which are pictured below, respectively: 
Protonizable simple proteins such as albumins, phosphoproteins, protamines, histones, chromoproteins, schleroproteins, glutenins and globulins are also examples of protonizable nitrogen sources useful in the present invention. Examples of protonizable proteins include milk, whey or whey protein, egg, blood and plant (e.g., corn or wheat glutens) proteins. The nitrogen compound can be a protein, an acid salt thereof, or a mixture of proteins and their corresponding acid salts. Other useful protonatable nitrogen sources include proline derivatives, pyrrolidine derivatives, and porphin derivatives.
A wide range of oxidants including peroxygen compounds known to those of skill in the art can be used. It is possible to utilize oxidants such as hypochlorites, chlorates, permanganates, nitrates or nitric acid, etc.; or gaseous oxidants such as ozone, oxygen, chlorine dioxide, chlorine, sulfur dioxide, etc.; however, preferred compounds include hydrogen peroxide and various peroxycarboxylic acids. Solid chlorites, hypochlorites and nitrates may be used alone or in combination. Especially preferred for solid formulae are percarbonates or persulfates, wherein the carbonate or sulfate themselves are not essentially oxidized but instead act as a substrate for the peroxygen complex. Most preferred is sodium percarbonate in solid formulations; however, gaseous oxidants are useful for non carbonate containing compositions. For liquid compositions, hydrogen peroxide or peracetic acid are the preferred oxidants; however, food grade hypochlorites, chlorites, or ozone might also be employed for in-situ preparations. Ultimately, any oxidant that can convert the halide source into its complexed form is acceptable; however, food-grade oxidants are generally employed.
There are a large number of possible halide sourcesxe2x80x94such as metal or ammonium halides, haloforms or other organic halogens, or elemental halogensxe2x80x94useful in the claimed invention. Preferred metal halides include alkali metal halides, preferably iodide salts of the formula MIn, wherein M is a metal ionic species and n is a number equal to the metal valence. Preferred alkali metals are sodium and potassium. Other preferred halides include bromides and chlorides. A preferred salt is potassium iodide, cuprous iodide or a mixture thereof. A preferred embodiment uses a metal halide salt containing a mixture of halide salts where at least one is an iodide salt. Another preferred embodiment uses a single metal halide salt which is an iodide or bromide salt. Yet another preferred embodiment uses an ammonium salt. Natural or prepared sources containing halides such as sea water, kelp, table salt, etc., are also valuable.
The combination of a nitrogen compound, oxidant and halide source forms in situ a complex.
Such includes a complex of the formula 
wherein R, Rxe2x80x2, Rxe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 are each independently H, a straight or branched, saturated or unsaturated, hydrocarbon group of 1-24 carbons, alkylamidoalkylene, alkylcarboxyalkylene, hydroxyalkylene, or alkoxylene groups having 1-8 carbon atoms, wherein any carbon chain may be interrupted by one or more heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, sulfur, and phosphorus; u is an integer from 0 to 1; w is an integer from 1 to 8; x and y are each independently integers from 0 to 8; z is an integer from 0 to 1; and B is a non-halogen anion, except hydroperoxy such as, for example, sulfate, methylsulfate, ethylsulfate, borate, phosphate, carbonate, silicate, tartrate, acetate, citrate, and the like.
Alternatively, there may be included a complex of the formula 
wherein Ra is a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, hydrocarbon, hydroxyalkyl or alkoxyalkyl group having 1 -22 carbon atoms; Rb and Rc are independently H or CH3; W is a linear or branched alkylene, hydroxyalkylene or alkoxyalkylene group having 1-4 carbon atoms; and B, u, w, x, y and z are as defined above.
Alternatively, there may be included a complex of the formula 
wherein Rd is a common moiety as part of natural amino acids; e.g., H, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, thioalkyl, alkyl-aryl, carboxyl, amido, alkyl-amino, and the like; and B, u, w, x, y and z are as defined above.
Alternatively, there may be included a complex of the formula
[poly-peptide]+acidified (BuIwBrxClyFz)txe2x88x92
wherein [polypeptide]+acidified is a protonated simple or complex poly-amino acid or protein, and (t) is an integer greater than 0; and B, u, w, x, y and z are as defined above.
The aqueous solution of the invention is characterized by a yellow to red to brown color which serves as an indicator of solution effectiveness. As long as the color remains, the solution retains good killing properties. This time period is about 50 hours for the use solution; however, shorter or longer life times can be formulated.
The invention can also include, if necessary, an acid component for controlling the use solution pH. This is necessary for enhanced microbial reduction; probably because the amine compound must be in its cationic or slightly neutralized form to form the labile, in-situ complex. The exact pH necessary will depend on the identity of the amine involved but, preferably, should be about 8 or less. Since the invention involves a food grade wash composition, the composition can include a food grade acid such as phosphoric acid, malic acid, tartaric acid, citric acid, acetic acid, etc. In the powder composition, the source of acidity might include one or more of the GRAS food acids listed in the Code of Federal Registry (CFR) in 21 CFR 173, 182 and 184 or 40 CFR 180, such as, for example, citric acid, glutamic acid, sorbic acid, benzoic acid, succinic acid, and the like. Alternatively, the source of acidity can include a food grade acid salt such as sodium diacetate, mono-or-dibasic calcium, potassium, or sodium phosphate. Additionally, carbonation acidification via the interaction of carbon dioxide with water is possible for aqueous formulations.
The invention also includes food grade, or naturally derived or food surface compatible, wetting and detersive agents allowed for direct food addition or secondary direct food washing; specifically those wetting agents listed in 21 CFR sections 182, 194 and 173, or alternatively in 40 CFR 180, such as, for example, linoleic acid, sorbitan esters, sugar esters, lecithins and ethoxylated lecithins, PEG alkylates, linear alkylbenzene sulfonate, stearyl citrate, alkyl naphthalene sulfonates, Pluronics(copyright) surfactants and various short-chain fatty acids. The wetting agents are typically not necessary for affecting the microbial reduction, but are present for detersive and surface tension reduction reasons; however, some may be employed as part of the synergistic, in-situ, antimicrobial and antiviral formula.
Likewise, the inerts found in the aforementioned CFR sections might be added as fillers, buffers, thickeners, viscosity modifiers, anticaking agents, etc. For example, formulations have been prepared with: sodium chloride, sodium bicarbonate, magnesium sulfate, dried ox bile, sucrose, carnuba wax, tricalcium silicate, corn gluten, starch, and cellulosic derivatives. According to the claimed invention, use compositions are: 1) solutions which are aqueous solutions, 2) solutions which are non-aqueous using food-grade components which are liquid or form liquids, or 3) solids or powders containing a source, preferably natural, of quaternary or protonizable nitrogen, an oxidant which is preferably a peroxide compound, a halide source, and optionally a food grade acid component. We have discovered that a ternary weight ratio between the three reactive ingredients can range from 1:1:1 to 1:5:1 to 1:15:15 to 1:1:15 for the nitrogen compound, peroxygen and halide source respectively. An optimal range is 1:3:1 to 1:3:3.
The single-phase antimicrobial and antiviral compositions of the invention are preferably powdered, liquid, or solid mixtures which can be added directly to an aqueous rinse or wash liquid. These aqueous antimicrobial solutions have many uses. For example, they can be used to wash food products such as fresh fruits and vegetables prior to being processed or served. This can consist of a tank or tub of the aqueous antimicrobial solution, into which the food products are dunked prior to use. Alternatively, fresh fruits and vegetables could be sprayed with an antimicrobial solution according to the invention. These solutions could even be used in grocery store misting systems. On a larger scale, these solutions can be used as transport streams used to move large quantities of fruit within a processing facility. These antimicrobial and antiviral solutions can also be used to reduce microbial populations on food preparation surfaces and utensils. While conventional treatments can be used on these surfaces, use of the claimed compositions prevent problems with contamination of food products as a result of incomplete rinsing of surfaces. The antimicrobial solutions used in treating foods and food preparation surfaces, equipment and utensils typically have about 0.1 to 400 grams of antimicrobial composition per liter of water, preferably about 1 to 100 grams per liter.
The powder or single-phase non-aqueous liquid antimicrobial and antiviral compositions of the invention can also be added into other powder or solid wash products for later addition to a sanitizing or disinfecting solution; or for incorporation into woven, extruded, or molded substrates for residual sanitizing effects. The antimicrobial or antiviral compositional powders would typically be incorporated into other substrates or products at a level of 0.001 to about 40 weight %.
The two part liquid concentrate of the invention can also be used in the above situations. Preferably, the two part concentrate is mixed to provide a dilute aqueous solution of about 0.1 to 130,000 ppm of the total concentrate; wherein the foods and food surfaces are treated with the dilute aqueous solution.
These compositions (either powdered or two-part liquid) can be used to reduce the microbial and viral count of water used in the production of foods, beverages, and bottled water products. This involves adding small but effective amounts of the composition to the production water. Specifically, foods and food surfaces can be treated with a dilute aqueous solution having about 0.1 to 400 grams per liter, preferably about 1 to 100 grams per liter, of the composition described. The food surface can be a clean-in-place system. 5 The compositions described above can also be used to reduce the microbial or viral count on animals or animal carcasses, said method including treating said animals or animal carcasses with a dilute aqueous solution of the composition. The compositions can also be used to reduce human pathogenic microbes on animals and to reduce opportunistic pathogenic microbes on living eggs.
The compositions described can also be used to reduce microbes and odors in animal feeds and to reduce microbes, viruses, and odors in animal watering stations, enclosures, and animal surgical or treatment areas. These methods include treating said stations and enclosures with an effective amount of the complex described above.
These compositions can also be used to treat skin diseases ofxe2x80x94or onxe2x80x94animals or mammals (or mammalian diseases conveyed to a surface, such as skin or hard surfaces, by physical contact or air transmission), by applying to the skin of said animal or mammal an effective amount of the composition. The skin disease in question can be, for example, athletes foot fungus or hairy hoof wart disease. Alternatively, the disease can be a skin or transmittable viral disease such as parvovirus, coxsackie or herpes. The disease can also be a mycobacterial or bacterial type, such as tuberculosis or Legionella.
These compositions can also be used to reduce microbial and viral counts in air and liquids by incorporation into filtering media or breathing filters.
Foods, food surfaces, food packages, food preparation components, mammals, mammalian habitats, and airxe2x80x94as described abovexe2x80x94can be treated to reduce the microbial or viral count present by washing with a solution made from mixing the compositions described above with water to provide a dilute aqueous solution of about 0.1 to 130,000 ppm of the total concentrate; and treating said foods and food surfaces with the resulting dilute aqueous solution. The food surface in question can be a counter or cutting board, a clean-in-place system, a clean-out-of-place system, a ware wash machine, a sink or other washing or sanitizing vessel, or a food package or preparation or transport surface. The mammalian surface in question can be the skin or a hard surface or air stream which has been contacted by the mammal.
The microbial or viral count on foods, food surfaces, or mammals can be reduced by treating said foods and food, or mammalian, surfaces with a dilute aqueous solution having about 0.1 to 400 grams per liter of an antimicrobial and antiviral composition including a complex of the formula 
wherein R, Rxe2x80x2, Rxe2x80x3, Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3, B, u, w, x, y and z are as defined above; and optionally a food grade source of acidity.
The microbial or viral count of water used in the production or transport of foods, beverages, and bottled water products can be reduced by adding to said water an antimicrobial and antiviral composition including a complex of the formula 
wherein R, Rxe2x80x2, Rxe2x80x3, Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3, B, u, w, x, y and z are as defined above; and optionally a food grade source of acidity.
The microbial or viral count on foods, food surfaces, or mammals can be reduced by treating said foods and food, or mammalian, surfaces with a dilute aqueous solution having about 0.1 to 400 grams per liter of an antimicrobial and antiviral composition including a complex of the formula 
wherein Ra, Rb, Rc, B, u, W, w, x, y and z are as defined above; and optionally a food grade source of acidity.
The microbial or viral count of water used in the production or transport of foods, beverages, and bottled water products can be reduced by adding to said water an antimicrobial and antiviral composition having a complex of the formula 
wherein Ra, Rb, Rc, B, u, W, w, x, y and z are as defined above; and optionally a food grade source of acidity.
The microbial or viral count on foods, food surfaces, or mammals can be reduced by treating said foods and food, or mammalian, surfaces with a dilute aqueous solution having about 0.1 to 400 grams per liter of an antimicrobial and antiviral composition including a complex of the formula 
wherein Rd, B, u, w, x, y and z are as defined above; and optionally a food grade source of acidity.
The microbial or viral count of water used in the production or transport of foods, beverages, and bottled water products can be reduced by adding to said water an antimicrobial and antiviral composition having a complex of the formula 
wherein Rd, B, u, w, x, y and z are as defined above; and optionally a food grade source of acidity.
The microbial or viral count on foods, food surfaces, or mammals can be reduced by treating said foods and food, or mammalian, surfaces with a dilute aqueous solution having about 0.1 to 400 grams per liter of an antimicrobial and antiviral composition including a complex of the formula
[poly-peptide]+acidified (BuIwBrxClyFz)txe2x88x92
wherein [polypeptide]+acidified, B, u, w, x, y, z, and t are as defined above; and optionally a food grade source of acidity.
The microbial or viral count of water used in the production or transport of foods, beverages, and bottled water products can be reduced by adding to said water an antimicrobial and antiviral composition having a complex of the formula
[poly-peptide]acidified+ (BuIwBrxClyFz)txe2x88x92
wherein [polypeptide], B, u, w, x, y, z, and t are as defined above; and optionally a food grade source of acidity.
By way of illustration, typical powdered, non-aqueous liquid, gel, aerosol, or solid formulation ranges are:
The present invention also includes as an alternative embodiment a two part liquid concentrate where each part contains an aqueous concentrate including a nitrogen source, an oxidant compound, preferably a peroxygen compound and optionally an acidity source in part (a) and a metal halide in part (b); and optionally, inerts and wetting agents. Typical two part liquid formulation ranges are:
When used, a total actives concentration ranging from 10 to 100,000 ppm is preferred. Typical product use concentration ranges for either a liquid, gel, aerosol, powder, or solid composition are given in the table below: